


The Taste

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to know just what it is that Lex tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> I promised some ficlets for people who finished a puzzle in Team Luthor. This story was for twinsarein who wanted "peppermint".

Clark's tongue swept through Lex's mouth, seeking out the corners and then withdrawing slowly, playfully.

Lex concentrated on what was left behind, analyzing texture, taste, rolling it through his mouth before swallowing. "Cream puff."

With a laugh, Clark conceded, "Well, that was closer. Hostess Twinkie." There were sounds of more rustling with boxes and plastics. "Try this one."

Behind the blindfold, Lex listened, trying to get a clue from what he could hear as well as what he was about to taste. Waiting for the moment when Clark would kiss him was worth any amount of frustration in this little experiment. There was no such thing as dignity when it meant gaining a kiss from Clark. And when he took off the blindfold, one of Clark's smiles. The anticipation alone kept Lex going long after he would have stopped on his own.

Gentle fingers on his cheek, tilting his head. A thumb, stroking his lip. Lex parted his mouth willingly, openly. Clark entered in, direct and brazenly, like he owned Lex's mouth. Like he knew he was welcome there at any time. Lex didn't ever want him to leave. He moaned into the kiss, almost forgetting the tasting.

Clark withdrew. The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard, and it wasn't all Lex.

"How about that one?" Clark's voice was shaky.

No contest. "Candy cane peppermint."

Lex could almost *feel* Clark's surprise.

"That's right! But how...?"

They were the one thing his father couldn't deny him from indulging in as a child. Twinkies may have been off the list as too pedestrian, but at Christmas, candy canes were *everywhere.* Lex had been no less a kid for all his upbringing. Plus, Lex had heard the 'crunch' as Clark bit into them.

"Trade secret," Lex responded smugly. "What's next?"

The fingers were back on his face, the lips on his, a body pressing into his as well. Fast and furious, there wasn't a lot of tasting going on.

Eventually, there was room for breath and words. "What was that?"

Warm breath flowed over his lips as Clark responded. "Me, Lex. That was all me."

"My favorite kind," Lex murmured. Then leaned in to taste it again.


End file.
